


Welcome To The 60s

by MagpieMorality



Series: Punches & Poodle Skirts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Remy, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hispanic Emile Picani, M/M, Multi, Other, Read whichever combination of LAMP relationship you like!, drag queen Remy, fem sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Set a few years after the previous one, once they're all graduated and living in the big city together. They've been through Some Stuff but they're all celebrating Christmas and New Year together in Rosanna, Virginia, Patty and Loren-Ann's apartment.Repost of a 12 Days of Sidesmas chapter!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, LAMP - Relationship
Series: Punches & Poodle Skirts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639096
Kudos: 14





	Welcome To The 60s

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after the previous one, once they're all graduated and living in the big city together. They've been through Some Stuff but they're all celebrating Christmas and New Year together in Rosanna, Virginia, Patty and Loren-Ann's apartment. 
> 
> Repost of a 12 Days of Sidesmas chapter!

The sixties were going to be good to them, Rosanna thought to herself with absolute confidence and a whole lot of stubborn determination, taking in the sight of her family spread around the tiny living room. They perched on the ratty armchair, the wooden floor with its well-worn rug, the chaise longue she'd got to recline dramatically in, chatting and laughing and drinking their homemade eggnog. It was perfect. 

"Ro! ¿Qué pasa?" Remus called from his sprawl by the fireplace, long legs extended out in front of him and crossed at the ankle to keep from hitting any of the glasses nearby as he tapped his toes to the music. He grinned at his sister lazily, and Rosanna felt a rush of affection for him, walking over to ruffle his mass of dark curls until he squawked in protest. "No fair, hermana, no fair," he grumbled, flicking her ankle while she was still in range. 

"You need a haircut, Re, or else it wouldn't be such a good target," she shot back, letting her tongue curl around the Rs for once, unwilling to hide herself here in her safest place. Remus just wrinkled his nose and had another swig of his drink as he went back to watching a conversation on the other side of the space, and Rosanna made her way back to her chaise to lounge like the roman goddess she'd always known she was meant to be. She smoothed the fabric of her pants down and got comfy, tapping Patty on the shoulder to request her own glass be handed up to her. 

The conversation Remus was watching was heated and passionate- their cousin Emilio was debating the fine details of some comic he read with the newest addition to their group; a flamboyant, fabulous and fantastic individual by the name of Remy. They were a well known drag queen who often performed at their favourite bar, and had been unquestioningly adopted just over three weeks ago when Remus and Patty had spotted her trying to gather herself to go home after apparently being mugged. When they'd discovered Remy didn't exactly have anywhere to go Remus had promptly offered his own flat and they'd agreed, and now Remus was smitten and Remy was part of the team. There were a tonne of bets out on what would happen and when, with the most popular being that Remus would most likely actually explode if Remy ever showed him any hint of affection or returned attraction. Remy, through Emilio, was secretly in on the bets and not entirely sure how he felt about them. It was all very exciting. It wasn't everyday you joined a family that understood and listened to your coloured ribbon rules and still wanted you around. 

Remus watched as Remy fiddled with the three bright ribbons wrapped around their wrist for the night and Rosanna watched _him_ watch his roommate and grinned behind her glass at the sappy look on his usually manic face. 

She was distracted when Virginia reached over and moved the record needle, prompting a round of shouts from the group (protests at changing the track from Remy and quickly after Remus; delight at the new option from Patty and Emilio; and laughter from Rosanna- Loren just smiled into the back of Virginia's shoulder and cuddled her a little tighter like a treasured stuffed toy, drunk off happiness and comfort and eggnog). But then Patty was jumping up and shooing Remus' feet out of the way so she could tug Rosanna up into a fast-paced dance, skirts flying as they boogied. Virginia sat up and shimmied along in time as Remus joined the dancers, moving wildly entirely on his own. 

At least until he bumped into Remy- who had jumped onto the chaise to do the same thing- and knocked her off balance and into his arms. The others collectively ignored their moment of shared stillness, and with shouts and whoops of encouragement (the neighbours were _not_ going to like _that_ ) everyone ended up on their feet, revelling in their shared euphoria of being utterly, _wonderfully_ alive and whole and hearty. 

Patty took Virginia's hand and Rosanna span away to steal Loren from her and they all smiled at each other. 

Yes, Rosanna thought, the sixties were going to be good to them. They'd _damn well make sure of it_. 

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify for Remy- in this particular scene he's using all pronouns (hence the three different ribbons, for he/him, she/her and they/them) so I just wrote what felt natural for them at each point and hopefully it all makes sense!
> 
> For the girls' relationships- up to you if you wanna view it as romantic, sexual, and who is with who. Just know they all live together and love each other very much, either way!


End file.
